black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Roles
Roles '''are specific, pre-ordained playstyles for classes. With one word, a role summarizes how a class will engage the enemy in battle. While not mandatory, it is recommended that the player closely follow their class's role in battle, as every class is developed to fulfill this role as efficiently and as accurately as possible. Classes can also bear multiple roles -- their Main role, and their subsequent Subrole(s). Duelist A '''Duelist, otherwise known as a shoto, is heavily focused on one-on-one combat. Classes with the Duelist role often yield dangerous offensive and defensive capabilities, but their moveset is mostly comprised of single-target attacks. Because of this, duelists are weak against fighting multiple opponents. For example, Assailant is a Duelist. Grappler A Grappler is heavily focused on apprehending the enemy from extremely close range, primarily through "grabs" as the name suggests. Classes with the Grappler role are often incredibly effective against turtling opponents, as grabs bypass both blocking and Super Armor. However, this is usually to compensate for their severe lack of range. Because of this, grapplers are weak against nimble opponents with high escapism, such as Zoners. For example, Enforcer is a Grappler. Hexer A Hexer '''is heavily focused on crippling the enemy with a wide array of debuffs. Classes with the Hexer role are often equipped with many attacks that apply debuffs upon hit -- typically ones that can be stacked or are strengthened by one another. If played correctly, Hexers can devastate the enemy with their arsenal of debuffs, but are otherwise lacking in raw damage and other offensive potential. Because of this, they are weak against opponents with Counters or attacks that provide immunity to their moveset's Attack Types. Rushdown A '''Rushdown is heavily focused on closing the distance between them and the enemy. Classes with the Rushdown role are often with numerous means to apply pressure and prevent the enemy from escaping. This includes high walkspeed, wide, fast-acting attacks, attacks that apply the (-) Movement decreased debuff, or even scarier, all three simultaneously. However, their high offensive potential often results in little defensive potential in return. Because of this, rushdowns are weak against sturdy opponents that do not need to escape, such as Tanks. For example, Kurai is a Rushdown. Tank A '''Tank '''is heavily focused on outlasting the enemy through high survivability and defense. Classes with the Tank role are almost always granted above-average Health (>1000 HP), and often have numerous Super Armored attacks. However, they are also handicapped by low walkspeed and little to no means of escape. For example, Revenant is a Tank. Zoner A '''Zoner '''is heavily focused on maintaining distance between them and the enemy. Classes with the Zoner role often have movesets devoted to ranged combat, including traps and attacks with wide Areas of Effect (AOE). However, they are usually quite fragile, and will be defeated quite easily if they cannot maintain the distance from their enemy that their role demands. Because of this, zoners are weak against opponents with high mobility and anti-escapism, such as Rushdowns. For example, Virtue is a Zoner. Category:Offense